Weather Girl
by stabatmater
Summary: With a mother who despises you for your powers and a father who is friends with some really bad villains high school is not easy, especially not when you're a late bloomer... maybe some private lessons can help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I only own Duncan, Roxanne, Cameron and Beryl. I don't own Sky High.

Ah yes, and this is my very first try, so it'd be nice of you to review a little so I know whether it's worth being continued… and please don't complain about my language because I'm not that used to spoken English. Now have fun – I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter**** One**

"Dear, would you mind finishing your shower and come down? I don't want you to miss the bus.", Duncan Storm's voice called up the staircase.

"Hell, what time is it?" came a watery answer.

"Erm… 7:20."

"Shhh….!" Roxanne turned off the water and grabbed her towel. "I knew I should've done this yesterday evening." She half-dried her chestnut curls and got dressed quickly. Then she jumped down the stairs, reached for her bag and hugged her father for goodbye. Duncan patted her head. "Don't forget the keys. I'll be gone when you return. Oh, and _please_ don't fall for some strange guy!"

"Yeah, Dad, I'll be able to restrain myself. Bye!" Out of the door, a few metres further and there the bus stood: a bright yellow monster which just didn't fit in. Though it looked like any other American school bus, it seemed strange to Roxanne, so she knew this had to be the right one. She went up the three steps when the bus driver asked her: "Good morning, what's your name?"

"Roxanne Storm."

"Ah, right. Nice to meet you, I'm Ron Wilson, Bus Driver. Just take a seat."

"No, I prefer standing through the journey", Roxanne muttered to herself and took the next free-looking seat. She concentrated on what she'd been learning all summer long. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when the bus rushed off an unfinished bridge and several pupils started screaming. Roxanne just clenched to the seat, her heart beating fast with excitement. She couldn't stop grinning until they reached the school.

_Wait a minute – the__ school is floating in the sky? Ah, that's why it's called Sky High. Weird! _

Roxanne was so busy gazing at the building she didn't watch her way. Suddenly she bumped into somebody, a guy with a black leather jacket who let out a little gasp and stopped abruptly. Roxanne looked up, surprised. "I'm sorry", she said. "I should've watched where I was going."

The guy slowly turned around. When Roxanne saw his eyes, she was alarmed by the flaming hatred in his look. He raised one hand - and before Roxanne knew what was going on, he threw a fireball at her! She could only raise her arms to protect her face when the fire hit her right hand. It caused a horrible, burning pain that made her whimper quietly. She stumbled out of the bus and held her burnt hand. The boy was gone. _Coward! It was an accident and I apologized, so why did he do that?_ She fought back the tears and clenched her teeth for she wasn't going to cry on her first day at high school!

"May I help you?" a male voice asked behind her. Roxanne turned and saw a boy with sandy hair dressed like Zac Efron's. He smiled at her. "That looks painful. You should go and see Nurse Spex. Shall I show you the sickroom?"

"That'd be nice", Roxanne answered, trying not to shriek.

"Come on then. I'm Cameron, by the way, Cameron Bright. And who are you?"

"Roxanne Storm."

"That's a pretty name. Oh, and don't worry about the hothead. He tends to lose control easily. Ah, there it is." Cameron opened a door and let her step in first. "Nurse Spex?"

"Coming, coming", an old woman called from behind a desk. She stood up and walked towards Roxanne. "Uh… ah yes", the nurse murmured. "The first fire. He's quick this year. Clench teeth, girl, this will hurt." She cleaned Roxanne's skin with a pad then applied some salve to it. At last she bandaged the hand and said, "I hope it doesn't handicap your powers?"

"No, it doesn't. Thank you very much."

"Never mind, I've done this a hundred times. Now go or you'll miss Power Placement."

Roxanne and Cameron left the sickroom. "I guess you've missed Principal Powers' speech, but you probably won't be late for Power Placement. Know where the gym is?"

"I can tell. But tell me, who was that guy… this hothead?"

"Why do you want to know?" Cameron's voice sounded strange. _Somehow… but no, that can't be, can it? He can't be… jealous!_

"He burnt my hand. I suppose I'm allowed to know his name."

"Warren Peace."

The gym was easy to find. There weren't many people in it, most of them younger than Roxanne, the only person older than her was the coach, Boomer was his name. "But you may know me as Sonic Boom", he shouted so it was clear where he'd got that name. "Let's start. Charlie Arkin! Up here!"

Power Placement was disgusting. _It's not okay to judge people just because of their powers. I mean, some just don't know how to control them, even some of the heroes. _

_Thank God__ it's lunch time now. _When she left the gym, she saw Cameron leaning against the wall, obviously expecting her. "Hey Roxanne, do you want to sit with us?"

"If your friends don't mind", she said doubtfully

"They do not, I'm sure. C'mon!" He put an arm around her shoulders and slightly pushed her towards the cafeteria.

Lunch was good and she really had fun with Cameron's friends. They were her age as well, because she was a late bloomer. "I've lived in Antofagasta for about six years", she told them. "That's in Chile. I was really surprised when I got the letter from Sky High. My mother is a civilian, you should've seen her face-" Roxanne interrupted herself. This was a topic she didn't want to think about. With relief she saw she had to hurry for Power Placement, part two. "See you!" Cameron called after her. She looked back and waved.

The moment everyone had arrived in the gym, Boomer called her out. "Your power?"

"Weather. I can control weather."

"Show me."

Roxanne sighed and let it rain, then hail, then snow. For a moment she saw Cameron passing the gym, smiling at her. The snowing stopped and a small sun appeared in the gym, melting away the snow. Coach Boomer didn't seem impressed. "Is that all you can do? Just a bit of rainfall and good weather? That's not much." While he spoke, thick fog emerged from the air and a wind began to blow heavily then developed into a small tornado. _Hold your tongue, Sonic Boom, you better watch what I can do. _Roxanne grinned.

_Hey – who's that? I know that jacket. What was his name again? Right - Warren Peace__. That coward! _Her grin and the fog disappeared. Black smoke ascended from her burnt hand and turned into a cloud above her head. She glared at Warren and gathered her power for a lightning flashing in his direction. He jumped, frowning as he heard the thunder, and met her glare. Then he went away without any reaction. Roxanne calmed down and looked at Boomer.

"Hero."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sky High. The only persons I own are Roxanne, Duncan, Cameron and Beryl (who hasn't appeared yet).

Thanks to XxtripplequestionmarkxX and CinSarc for reviewing. You made me dare to continue :D

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Hero History is my first class? Great! I've learned so much about __Hercules, Aeneas, Achilles, Ulysses, Hector, Siegfried and other heroes of the ancient world and it was the only thing I really enjoyed learning about. So it'll be a relaxed lesson. _

Roxanne entered the classroom and looked for a free seat. The only one she could find was next to a crazy-looking Asian girl with purple streaks in her black hair. She was dressed all black and purple and didn't seem well-rested. At least she looked up when Roxanne asked, "May I take this seat?"

"Is there another free one?" the girl answered.

"Guess that's a yes. I'm Roxanne." Smiling, she sat down and put her bag beneath the desk.

"Magenta", her classmate mumbled, yawning.

"Ah… this explains a lot."

"Not _that _again. I should've said Maj", Magenta groaned.

"I didn't plan to bother you!" Roxanne grinned. "But why don't you try some other colour, green for example?"

"That's Layla's colour", Maj sighed. Then she opened her book lazily – the teacher had entered the classroom. She was a pretty blonde with big blue eyes and too much make-up. Roxanne rolled her eyes and shared a glance with her classmate who muttered "Hopeless" under her breath. That very moment the two girls chose to be friends.

Next class was Mad Science. When Roxanne read this she couldn't help giggling. "It's not as funny as the name says", Maj warned. "Medulla can't stand unintelligent people and his definition of intelligence is a _lot_ different from normal definitions."

Roxanne saw the reason soon. Medulla was a man with an abnormally big head which almost seemed too small for his brain. At the moment he was busy preparing the tools they were going to use in the lesson. Magenta had already sat down next to a red-haired girl who had to be Layla because she was dressed all green, with flower patterns on her shirt. "Sorry", Maj said and sounded like she really meant it. "But I've been sitting next to Layla since the first Mad Science class, and…"

"That's fine with me", Roxanne interrupted her. "I can sit elsewhere." But when she looked around, the only free chair she could find was the one next to…

_Warren Peace. Oh no. Wasn't he sitting next to that dark-skinned know-it-all in Hero History? Who__'s now sitting next to somebody else. Hell! _

Unsteadily she stood beside the table when Medulla said, "Miss Storm! What are you looking for?"

"Um… a vacant seat?"

"Are you blind, Miss Storm? There is one right next to you. Sit down."

"Actually I don't think this is a good idea."

"It's not a good idea to disobey my orders, either. Now _sit down._"

Warren raised his head and looked at her in disbelief as if he'd have liked to say, 'You actually dare to sit here?' Roxanne avoided his glance and unpacked her books. We she noticed Warren wasn't going to turn away from her, she sat back and stretched her legs pretending to feel comfortable with these seating arrangements. Then she placed her hand on the table top, the brands on her palm clearly visible, and tried to concentrate on Mad Science.

"You wanna sit with us?" Magenta asked her at lunchtime.

"I'd like to, but… I've promised Cameron to sit with him", Roxanne responded hesitantly.

"That's okay", Maj said but rolled her eyes. However, Roxanne had already gone. "Well _thank God_", Warren snorted to Will. "How could she ask _her_ to sit with you?"

"I don't know what problem _you_ have with Roxanne, Peace", Magenta snarled at him, "but I like her." She turned and caught up with Layla.

"Yeah, but she's the one who turns into a guinea-pig", Warren grumbled, causing Zach to ask, "Got a problem with that?"

After lunch break Roxanne had returned from her locker and was now searching for the room she had to go to. She had just found it on the map her father had given to her when Warren growled "Out of my way, girlie" and rammed her shoulder. _On purpose. He didn't have to go my way. That hurt!_ Turning, she shouted furiously: "HEY!"

"What?" he sneered at her.

"Never call me a girlie again!"

"Nobody stands in my way."

"Call me Nobody - I just did."

"Well, don't complain about being called a girlie, then", Warren spat and went away, leaving her taken aback.

* * *

Roxanne slammed the door and leaned against it. She breathed hard then began to smile. Her smile grew wider and turned into a grin until she finally burst out with laughter.

"Roxanne, is that you?"

Her father appeared from the kitchen. "Heavens, what's happened?"

She tried to tell him but wasn't able to. "Later", she promised, running up the stairs. She locked herself in her room and fell down on her bed.

_Oh my god. OH… MY…GOD!_

_I've got a boyfriend. _

_A boyfriend!_

_On my second day at high school!!!!_

Cameron had asked her on the bus. He was cute – stammering and blushing a bit, then blurting out: "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She had thought about it for a few seconds then agreed. Having a boyfriend, especially a caring one like Cameron, wasn't dangerous and he wasn't one of the 'strange guys' her father had warned her about. _Unlike someone else I know…_

_No. Stop thinking about him. He isn't worth it. Don't ruin your day. _

"Daddy?" she shouted.

"Yes, dear?"

"I have a boyfriend!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sky High. Roxanne, Cameron, Duncan and Beryl (she will appear in chapter 4, I promise!!!!) are the only characters I own.

I just realized this story won't have so many chapters… if you want to read more, I'll write some more stories (probably not about Sky High). By the way: Do you like Roxanne's name? In my opinion it's the most beautiful English name ever!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The following weeks were somehow unreal, but whether they were a dream or a nightmare, Roxanne couldn't tell. Sure, she enjoyed being with Cam, going out with him and PDA stuff like holding hands, hugging, kissing… He was so sweet, telling her he loved her all day, making her a present with his bare smile and his protective behaviour. Days passed and school was something she didn't need to think about. It went well, also because of Cameron's help. They often met in a café or a park to do their homework together. Spending a lot of time with her boyfriend also meant Roxanne didn't have so much time to hang out with Magenta or Layla who was her friend because she was almost everybody's friend. Roxanne didn't care much. All she wanted was Cameron. However, sometimes she felt a secret horror which told her: _be careful,_ _something isn't right. _Then she scolded herself for these thoughts. _Roxanne Storm, you're being stupid. He is all you ever wanted. And he's even more caring than Will is to Layla. So what the heck are you worrying about?_

There were some things that seemed strange to her. People, except for Cam and his friends, Magenta and Layla, appeared to ignore her, to avoid her company. When she told Cameron what she had noticed, he answered: "They don't know your value. Stop asking for their attention. I mean, just look at them. Look at Layla – she's so simple-hearted, she trusts everyone, even Peace, who is a maniac. And what about Magenta? She's dressed like an emo or a punk. I don't want you to come under her bad influence. Do me a favour and cease communication with them."

Roxanne said she would but couldn't deter Maj to talk to her. One history lesson - after Cam had achingly pulled her ponytail telling her "I love you", but she hadn't complained about the pain, just smiled "I know" – she heard quiet music from somewhere near her. _'Family Portrait' by Pink? Where does that come from? It's no part of the lesson, is it? Miss Hamilton doesn't like Pink, I'm sure._

Next to her Magenta murmured, "Warren just can't help pushing his luck. Wanna bet he'll be caught this time?"

Roxanne turned around to see what she meant. Warren was listening to his mp3 player, nodding his head lightly in the rhythm of 'Family Portrait'. She threw a glance at the teacher who was just telling the class about great heroes' fears.

"Every hero has his own special fear. Of course they try to hide it – or them, depending on how many fears they have – because imagine Baron Battle knowing the Commander's greatest fear!" She laughed shrilly.

Warren and Will didn't seem to see the fun of that, according to the looks they exchanged.

"However, you see, even the most famous heroes fear something. I personally fear

thunderstorms most." She turned to write something on the blackboard.

"So she counts herself to the greatest heroes ever, huh?" Maj snorted. "Honestly, Roxy, how much can this person overestimate herself?"

"And look at these spelling mistakes. Arrgh! They make me sick. Hang on a minute… didn't she say her greatest fear are thunderstorms?"

"Oh no! Storm! You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?"

"Actually, I am", Roxanne replied, clenching her fist. Miss Hamilton started to walk past the lines, asking everybody about his or her biggest fear. When Magenta was asked, she answered, "Non-vegetarian delicacy lovers."

"How is that?" the teacher asked, astonished.

"They eat guinea-pigs", Maj answered simply. Everybody laughed. "And what about you, Miss Storm?" Miss Hamilton wanted to know.

"Spiders… and Barbie dolls."

Miss H. continued to walk. Roxanne looked out of the window where big, dark thunderclouds gathered. "It's working, Maj!" she whispered under her breath.

"Uh, I can see another problem drawing nearer."

It was just then when the teacher exclaimed, "MR PEACE, WHAT ON EARTH IS _**THAT**__????" _She held up one of Warren's earplugs. He raised his head and an eyebrow. "Oh, thank you for mentioning it fell down, Miss. I was already beginning to wonder about the sudden bad quality." He relieved her of the earplug and put it in his ear again. Miss Hamilton looked taken aback. She put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath, but before she could shout at Warren, she winced at the first thunder, louder than a usual one. She hurried to her desk, looked for some pills, and swallowed them. Then she stayed still on her chair for a few minutes, then continued to write on the blackboard.

Warren, wondering what was going on, slowly turned his head when he noticed the next thunder come right after another spelling mistake. Roxanne's arm twitched every time a lightning flashed and when she gnarled at Miss Hamilton's horrible orthography, it thundered outside. Suddenly, she looked out of the window – and frowned. _Am I mistaken or is Warren Don't-stand-in-my-way Peace actually looking at me?_ Carefully, she glanced at him. _Yes, he is! Oh wow. I should probably feel honoured now. Aww, I love my sarcasm. _Their eyes met. Roxanne lifted an eyebrow and turned towards her notes again. She couldn't help smiling because Warren was in her debt now… a little.

_I'll skip lunch, _she decided. She wasn't hungry. Under a tree she picked up a branch, as long as her arm, and balanced it in her hand. Suddenly she heard steps behind her and whipped round. _Warren Peace???_

"Hey" she said.

"You didn't have to do that."

"What? Oh yes, the storm… Why not?"

"I could have handled it."

"Of course."

He took a step towards her. "Listen, Storm, I don't need your help."

"So I'm 'Storm' now."

They stared at each other for several seconds. Then Warren spoke again.

"Cameron is waiting for you. You'd better go inside or you'll get into trouble."

Roxanne lowered her head and snorted. All of a sudden she spun around, crashing the branch against the tree. It broke apart. Her hand trembled when she faced him again. "I don't need help, either."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sky High. Roxanne, Cameron, Duncan and Beryl (who is finally going to appear in this chapter) are the only characters I own.

REVIEW! Please!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It was a rainy Tuesday that depressed everyone with its weather. Even Ron Wilson, Bus Driver, seemed to be in a bad mood. But when she entered the bus, Cameron greeted Roxanne with a hug and said happily, "Happy Birthday, my darling!" She was so amazed she could only stare at him.

"I've got a present for you", he said, moving towards his friends and handling a small parcel to her.

"But Cam, I –"

"Aw, darling, be quiet. I'm always happy to please you. Try it on, will you?" Then he showed her his back and talked to his mates. Roxanne looked at the parcel, shaking her head lightly. But she knew she couldn't leave it unopened, she wasn't able to resist Cameron, he was very strict to her and had grown more and more possessive. He even was jealous because she had asked Zach Braun –_ Zach Braun,_ mark my words - about the homework while Cameron had been occupied. She sighed and, arriving at school, went to the toilets. There she locked herself in an empty cabin (because there was another girl, brushing her long, hazel hair in front of the mirror) and slowly opened the present.

Roxanne gasped.

_This can't be true. No!_

_This mustn't be true. _

_No, no, no, no, no, no…._

Shocked, she dropped the wrapping paper and stared at the heart-patterned pink t-shirt in her heavily-shaking hands. Tears filled her eyes; she had to fight them back. It was unbelievable. How could he do that to her?

That very moment she knew Cameron didn't love her, and, moreover, she didn't love him, either. But she wasn't able to tell him yet. She would have to pretend…

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Roxanne wiped it off, took a deep breath and took off her turquoise t-shirt. When she unfolded the pink one, she suddenly she noticed a small sign on it which said 'Beryl', written with a felt-tip. _It very probably_ _belonged to his ex, he didn't even buy it, _she thought, wiping off another tear. This was so humiliating! _I will close my eyes and my ears as well. Maybe that will help to ignore the looks and whispered comments of the others. _Eyes closed, she slipped into the piece of clothing. It smelled sweet, too sweet, like some flowery perfume, the scent sickened her. Roxanne stepped out of the cabin, whimpering silently. The girl who had been brushing her hair was still standing in front of the damn mirror Roxanne didn't dare to look into. "Hey, that's mine", she said in surprise.

"What?"

"The shirt you're wearing, it's mine. Cam gave it to me last Christmas… and took it from me when he dumped me. Right, now you're the lucky one…"

"So you're Beryl?"

"Yes, I am. Tell you what, honey, you better break it off. Cam's not as loveable as he seems. Take it as some advice from an experienced one."

Roxanne could neither nod nor show any other reaction: She would have burst into tears. Without a word, she left the toilet and hurried towards Hero History.

"What's the matter, darling? You have been so quiet all day; is something wrong?" Cameron asked her on the bus. "Has anyone bothered you?"

"No, Cam, it's all right", she answered hiding her face behind her curls. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Go to bed early this evening, will you?" He smiled and tried to kiss her. Roxanne abandoned him, pressing her forehead against the window. With relief she noticed she had to get off. _Damn tears, filling my eyes again, out of my way, Cam, I don't need your help anymore! Crap, what's Peace doing here?_

A familiar person with shoulder-length dark brown hair and a black leather jacket had left the bus right before her. He looked around and rolled his eyes, but actually _**spoke**_ to her: "D'you know where the supermarket is?"

"Over there, round the corner", she replied, her voice shaking, causing him to frown and look at her more closely. Roxanne bit her lip and waved after the bus half-heartedly. When it had gone, her shoulders relaxed, she stopped saving face, burying her face in her hands. Warren heard her sob, once, twice, thrice; suddenly she turned and ran away.

* * *

Again, Roxanne slammed the door and leaned against it, breathing hard. But this time she burst into tears instead of laughter.

"Roxanne, is that you?" Her father entered the hall, horrified. "Goodness, what's happ– _what is THAT?_" Duncan gazed at the t-shirt.

"Cameron's birthday present", she responded, sobbing violently.

"But"- he threw a quick glance at the calendar on the wall –"your birthday is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"That's just the point, Dad." Roxanne wiped her face. "I've decided to break it off. I mean –" She was interrupted by her own sobs. It took Duncan two minutes and a hanky before she could speak again. "I mean, he forgets about the right date and presents me with a – a – a –" She stopped again.

"A pink cloth", her father continued. Then he looked his daughter in the eyes. "My wonderful, intelligent, beautiful, just slightly credulous daughter, believe me: A boy who acts like that, maybe even on purpose, isn't worth it."

"Great", she moaned. "I was taken in by a twat."

"Yes, you were. But luckily you realized it soon enough for me to be proud of you." He pulled out a key and put on his uniform jacket. "I've got to go to work now. There is some bread on top of the fridge. Don't go to bed too late." He handed over the key to her. "You wanna play darts?"

Roxanne lifted her head. Her eyes glowed. "Oh yes."

In the cellar she looked for the arrows and pinned the shirt to the dartboard. Then she stepped back, grabbed the remaining darts and aimed for it. _Strike! Oh, and directly into the Beryl sign. Strike! Fucking pink!_

Not a single arrow went astray.

Warren lay on his bed and listened to the sound of thunder and lightning. The storm howled around the house and made it almost impossible to sleep. He finally covered his eyes and ears with a pillow. "What's up with this freak", he growled, "that causes this weather? I swear, if I fall asleep in school tomorrow, she's SO dead…"

Roxanne jumped out of her bed, grabbing her brush and opening her wardrobe. The last weeks she had been wearing only blue, light grey, and turquoise. Now she picked dark grey trousers and a fir green polo neck. Brushing her chestnut curls that were sticking out after yesterday's shower, she slipped into the clothes, stormed out of her room and almost fell down the stairs. "Oops", her father grinned. "Good morning. Have you seen my kitchen scissors?"

"In the cellar." _Who would know better than I do? No more milk up here… _"I'll get them. And some milk."

"Good girl." When his daughter returned, Duncan asked curiously: "Why are you awake already?"

"Couldn't sleep. Besides, I want to straighten my hair today."

"Ah. Have you decided how to handle your pink little problem?"

Roxanne smiled viciously. She put her hand into her trouser pocket, and when she pulled it out again, it was full of pink rags. Her other hand held up the scissors. "I had some fun last evening…"

Her father hugged her and laughed, proud of his daughter. "Happy birthday! Wish I could be a student from Sky High for this one day."

Hair straightened, face covered by the hood of a black coat, Roxanne entered the bus. She ignored everyone but Ron Wilson and sat down on, placing her bag on the seat next to her. The only person who recognized her was, to her delight, Magenta.

"Blimey, Storm, is that really you?" she asked disbelievingly, pushing the bag aside and sitting down.

"Shh! I don't want everyone to know!"

Maj grinned. "You're back. Now there's hope."

"Hope? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Hope for Peace to become normal again. Neither of us has ever heard him talk to a girl since the Taylor thing", Magenta explained.

"Taylor? Taylor Blue Frío?" _That girl is famous for freezing anyone who bothers her. What's she got to do with it – except for the fact that she fancies Cam? _

"Exactly her. She was Warren's girlfriend, you know. Or better, he was her boyfriend. Then she dumped him and he fell silent. Considering the fact that you bumped him so hard he hit his, eh, important parts of the body, it makes the situation even more extraordinary."

"Whoa, I didn't even know that! I mean, I knew I bumped him, but I didn't know I… hurt him so much."

Maj chuckled then became serious again. "I thought you were afraid of Barbie dolls?"

"I am."

"Then why did you run around in a pink-"

"_Shut up_!" Roxanne hissed. "I didn't plan to do that, all right? It was Cameron's birthday present."

"His _what_? But Layla said it was today!"

"That's the point, guinea pig. She was totally right." The bus stopped and the girls got out, each of them hurrying towards her locker, which separated them.

First class was PE. That meant Save the citizen. Roxanne had never played this before, but she had watched the others. They had obviously had fun.

Boomer entered the gym and started to shout.

"Today I want those who haven't saved the citizen yet to show me their powers. So… there are only two pupils left. Miss Storm and… who's that? Can't read my own writing", he mumbled (which meant low volume). "Ah, there we are. Mr Peace!"

_Great! Wasn't it obvious? __Now I have to fight side by side with the boy that hates me most. Tell me the chances of profit. _There was no way out, she had to get down to the changing rooms. Deep in thoughts, she put on her armature and bound her hair in a ponytail. When she left the girl's room, Warren was already leaving. A loud "Peace!" held him back. He turned. "What?"

"Listen… shit, I don't know how to explain it… I'm sorry about what I did to you on the first day, but I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't even know it hurt you so much. - And it's neither your, nor is it my fault Taylor is such a slag. It isn't Layla's or Magenta's fault, either. We're not the ones that educated Taylor, and not every girl is like her." She paused then continued, looking to the ground. "So please, Warren, _do not ignore me now,_ that's all I ask from you. I guess you don't want to lose, either. Ignore a companion and she is dead. And so are you." Roxanne had spoken as hauntingly as she could. Now she held her breath, awaiting his answer with anxiety.

Warren stared at her. After ages he opened his mouth, hesitated a few more seconds, then said: "Let's go out. We're the heroes."

She nodded and followed him.

"Finally!" Boomer bellowed. "Heroes or villains?"

"Heroes."

"Fine. Choose your opponents."

Warren looked at Roxanne. "You first", she mumbled.

"Okay. Taylor Frío!"

The pretty blonde threw back her head and went down, her nose high in the air.

"Now you", he claimed coolly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing for what would happen next.

"Cameron Bright."

Everyone gasped.

Warren gazed at his partner in disbelief.

Cameron rose and came down, slowly.

Magenta and Layla shared a glance.

Ethan started to bite his nails.

Will's jaw dropped.

Zach shook his head.

Roxanne looked at Warren, irritated. "Is something wrong?" she asked under her breath. "I've made my decision. I guess the work-sharing is clear."

He nodded. "You sure –"

"Yes", she interrupted him and avoided his gaze.

Cameron and Taylor came out of the changing rooms. Taylor looked sexy in her suit, but her eyes were as cold as – surprise, surprise – ice. Cam seemed slightly confused. They formed up, ready for battle. Cameron took a step towards Roxanne. Her reaction was an inaudible snarl.

"Darling", he murmured. "What's wrong with you? You're acting stupid."

"No, I don't. I'm acting sensible for the first time in this term."

"C'mon, it's me, Cameron, your boyfriend! I've done so much for you; I've always treated you well. You sure don't want to hurt me."

Roxanne's eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes, I do."

"**Battle!" **Boomer shouted.

Warren immediately moved towards Taylor. Roxanne fumbled for the rags in her pocket and pulled them out. She smacked them against Cam's chest.

"By the way: I hate pink."

Then she went backwards, concentrated and a wind began to blow. Before Cameron could do anything, heavy rains hit his face. He couldn't see anymore. When he wiped his face, Taylor, who had frozen the rain, was just freezing Warren. Roxanne let out an angry howl, her hair whirled through the air in streaks. _You bitch! I won't let you and Cam win! And I can do anything you can do. Watch it, Ice Blondie. _She created a small blizzard that knocked Taylor off her feet. Warren, however, was shone on by the sun and the ice slowly melted. Not quick enough, though. She decided to risk his life and her anger transformed into a black cloud above her head. _Wow. If I fail now… _From the corner of her eyes she noticed Cameron and Taylor stand up. This was enough. A second later Warren was struck by lightning.

He stayed still.

At last – _thank God, he's alive _- he lifted his head. "Seven seconds left, Storm!"

"Burn the rope!" She prepared a twister. When his fireball hit the rope, her wind blew the dummy away, it flew around the gym in a circle and – _accidentally_ – knocked Cameron's chin and Taylor's cheek so they could do nothing but surrender.

"Heroes win", Boomer stated matter-of-factly.

Roxanne began to grin. Suddenly a deep voice growled right into her ear: "I could've died!"

"But you haven't."

"No, but you risked my life to beat Cameron."

"To defeat Taylor as well."

"Sure."

"C'mon, Peace, we won! Just be happy for a moment, do me a favour."

Warren smiled involuntarily. "Damn it, Storm, you're a pain in the neck!" He tried to look unconcerned again.

"It's hopeless", she teased him. "But what about seeing the others?"

They went to the tribune. As soon as they had reached them, Layla and Magenta rushed up to Roxanne. "Happy birthday!" they cheered and hugged her. "Sweet Sixteen! What does it feel like?"

"Honestly? A lot better than yesterday." This made the girls giggle so hard the boys could only roll their eyes.

"What was it, then?" Layla asked. "You have _completely_ changed in one night!"

"Like I said: I hate pink." Roxanne bared her teeth for a second and snorted contemptuously.

"So a pink t-shirt was the reason that I couldn't sleep?" Warren said, meeting her with disbelief.

"Oops, sorry for the storm", she apologized. "But there was this pair of scissors lying around… how careless…"

He cocked his head and looked back at the rags that were still scattered all over the floor of the gym. Maj chuckled. "Good idea. Oh, and welcome back, Peace!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sky High. Roxanne, Cameron, Duncan and Beryl are the only characters I own.

Whoa, the last chapter was quite long… Hope you liked it!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Maj, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you have time this Friday?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'd like to celebrate my birthday with you guys", Roxanne smirked.

"Great!" Magenta cheered. "We can also celebrate your victory!"

"Do you think they'll come?"

"They or he?" she teased her friend. "Alright, alright, stop tickling me!" Panting, Magenta held Roxanne's wrists. "Certainly they'll come. Well, Ethan probably won't. It's his cousin's wedding… he doesn't want to miss it."

"That's okay. But be prepared, I'm not going to do anything spectacular."

"Ooh", Maj moaned - and had to escape from her angry friend.

"You're so stupid, guinea pig!"

Friday evening. The doorbell rang. Roxanne hurried to open the door. "Magenta!" she exclaimed. "Zach!" A hug, a handshake, and then the next couple appeared. But apart from sleeping bags and so on Layla and Will had brought someone with them.

"Warren?" she asked surprisedly. "I didn't think you'd actually come. To what do I owe the honour of your presence?"

"To this tease dressed in green", he answered half-seriously.

"Well thank you, Layla. Uh, d'you want to come in? My father's still at home, but he's just leaving…don't be bothered by him."

"My charming daughter", Duncan Storm laughed and shook hands with the kids. Warren was the last one.

"Warren Peace?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Shall I send your father your regards?"

"Um… that would be nice", Warren said, confused, and thanked heaven the others were in the living-room already.

"No problem. Goodbye then!" Mr Storm waved and the door closed.

Roxanne had taken a quick shower. Now she was towelling herself off and grabbed her pyjamas.

"Roxy!" Magenta shouted. "If you haven't come down yet in five minutes, we'll send Warren upstairs to get you!"

"Why me?" Warren asked bewildered.

Magenta and Layla looked at each other and smiled mischievously.

"Warren!" Roxanne called. "If you _dare_ to do that, I'll break your nose!"

"See?" Layla grinned. "You're the only one strong enough to get her down."

"Hey!" Will protested. "What about me?"

"You are strong, Will, but she does taekwondo", she explained.

"Tea – what?" Zach wondered.

"Taekwondo. It's an unarmed martial art from Korea." Roxanne bounced down the stairs. "And it hasn't got to do much with strength."

"Ooh, this looks cute", Layla said, admiring her braided hair.

"Cute?" She hissed and bared her teeth.

"I mean, it looks… good. Heavens, you're like Warren, he hates being called Cutie as well."

"What a surprise", Roxanne stated ironically. _Great, another similarity to him._

Will laughed. "When Layla did so, he almost burnt her hand."

"Really? Welcome in the club." She held up her burnt hand. Warren sighed. To his relief, Zach had just discovered a film he had always wanted to see.

They had fun all evening and went to "bed" at half past twelve. Their sleeping bags were arranged in a circle wit the head parts in the middle. Will and Layla and Zach and Magenta were lying side by side. Warren and Roxanne lay opposite.

"So Roxy, what's your father's job?" Zach asked.

"He's a night guard."

"Wow, that's cool!"

"Where does he work?"

Roxanne threw a glance at Warren and mumbled, "At a prison."

"Which prison?" Will wanted to know.

She kept silent.

"At a prison for super villains", Warren answered for her. They shared a quick look.

"Because of his powers", Roxanne explained, slightly surprised by his openness. "He has the eyes of a tiger, the ears of a bat, the nose of a wolf…"

"And the strength of a grizzly", Warren added.

She stared at him with disbelief. "No way." Her lips twitched.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. Roxanne started to laugh. "Honestly?"

"Have we missed a joke?" Maj snorted.

"How d'you know, Peace?" Zach frowned.

"My father tried to escape… five years ago or so. He failed."

Everybody looked at the two.

"So what?" she sighed. "They play chess together!"

Half an hour later every guest was asleep. Roxanne could tell from their calm breaths. She looked at the ceiling though she couldn't see anything, but she knew it was there. _What a stupid thought. Ceilings don't just disappear. Maybe after a hurricane, but not all of a sudden when there's no wind at all. I ought to know._ Yawning, she sat up. _Brrr…it's freezing cold! _

"Can't you sleep either?"

She looked behind her. Warren's head rested on his crossed arms. His eyes were wide open.

"Sorry!" she whispered. "Did I awake you?"

"Don't worry. I haven't been asleep yet. What are you thinking about?"

"I just…thought it would've been nice if…my mother had at least called…for my birthday."

"She hasn't?" he said, shocked.

"No."

"But _why_? My father is a super villain and sends a card for every birthday. Even for Christmas."

"My mother's a civilian. She left Dad when he told her he was a hero." Roxanne fell silent. After a minute she spoke again, her voice trembled: "Half a year ago, when I turned out to be a hero – a late bloomer, yes, but a hero – I tried to hide it from her. But she found out after I averted a lightning from a little girl… and stopped a hurricane destroying the harvest the people had been working so hard on."

"What did she do then?"

"Shouted at me. Called me abnormal, just like your father, a monstrosity. Then she sent me to Maxville, as if I was some kind of packet she didn't want and had to return to sender." Her voice had become louder and louder, now she pressed her lips together and lowered her head to hide the tears that were flooding from her eyes.

Warren bit his lip. He reached out his hand for her cheek. "Don't cry", he begged, wiping off a tear.

"I'm trying", she snuffled.

"Does…" he hesitated, continued carefully: "Does Cameron know about it?"

"No", she replied, taken aback. "I haven't told anybody here…till tonight."

"What an honour."

She chuckled. "If you say so."

"Speaking of mothers…" His hand left her cheek. "I once burnt my mother's finger. It was an accident, we were arguing. I was… ten? Eleven? Dunno. Anyway, I was horrified when I saw what I had done to her. I clasped the finger and some strange blue flames occurred. When she pulled back her finger, it was healed."

"So?"

"I just thought…maybe it could work again." He held out his hand. "I want to make good for what I did."

Roxanne hesitated. Then she stretched out her hand, all slowly and carefully. Finally their hands touched, hers resting on his. He covered it with his other hand. She felt a prickle, but it wasn't unpleasant. Her eyes widened when she saw the blue flames, dancing like on a gas stove, he had told her about. "It's working!" he whispered and beamed at her. After a few more seconds the flames began to fade away. Finally he let her hand go. Three of his fingers lit up the space between them so she could see her hand. It was cured!

"Wow."

"No brands?"

"No…well, not on my hand."

"Have I forgotten a point?"

"No, this hasn't got to do with you." Roxanne turned and pulled up the left trouser leg of her grey leggings. Strangely-shaped brands ran along her shin.

"They look like those lines that mark high- or low-pressure areas", Warren grinned.

"I know. They're one of my weather marks."

"You've got more?"

"A snowflake birthmark on my hip, a lightning scar on my shoulder, and a sun-shaped stork bite in my neck."

"Whoa. A complete Weather Girl."

Roxanne smiled. "But if you like tomorrow to be sunny, I'll have to sleep now."

"Actually, I prefer rain. But there has been enough rain… Tuesday night."

She hit him with a pillow.

The next morning was sunny. Not a single cloud could be seen in the sky. Zach was delighted. "Yo, man! More energy!"

"Shh!" Magenta hissed. "You're waking Roxy."

"No need to, I'm awake already. What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee", Maj said.

"Me too." Warren yawned and sat up.

"I'd like green tea." Layla kissed Will on the cheek. "What about you?"

"Orange juice. Please", he added, meeting Layla's eyes.

"Chocolate" Zach ordered.

"Anyone help me?"

Layla and Warren followed Roxanne in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sky High. Roxanne, Cameron, Duncan and Beryl are the only characters I own.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"It was soooo great! You ought to do this more often. See you on Monday!" Layla kissed her friend's cheek, took Will's hand, and went out of the garden. Zach and Magenta had already gone. Warren was the last one to leave, but he hadn't packed his things yet. "You gonna get ready for leaving?" Roxanne asked.

"D'you _want_ me out of the house?"

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"What's the matter, Peace?"

"I wondered if I might stay here for one more night…"

"Huh? Sure, but why?"

"Well, my father has come home for the weekend - and my parents still love each other."

"But that's cu– I mean, nice!"

"Yeah, if you don't have to **hear** it all night."

"Oh." She blushed even more than him. "Oh, er, I guess so… fine, make yourself at home. But don't behave like it." She went up the stairs, grinning uncertainly. He followed her because he didn't know what to do instead. She noticed it with little surprise when she opened the door to her room. "Feel free", she said sarcastically, pointing at the few CDs in her bookshelf.

Warren's look wandered along the backs of the books. "Wow, you have got Inkdeath! I've been looking for this book everywhere, but I couldn't find it."

"You can borrow it if you want to. In my opinion it's the best book of the trilogy." Roxanne sat down in front of her desk. There was homework to be done.

After a few minutes Warren heard a peal of thunder. "According to Maxville Weather Service", he smirked, "today was going to be _sunny_."

"Who the fuck cares?"

"Maxville Weather Service. They have a reputation to live up to."

"I don't give a damn about blooming Maxville Weather Service", she growled.

"Oh, little girlie uses dirty words", he mocked her.

"_Never_", she hissed threateningly, referring to the day he had called her a girlie.

"Alright, Nobody's got a problem. What is it?"

"Chemistry. I don't get the system of the orbital notation."

"Let me see." Warren hunkered over her shoulder and started to explain. Suddenly Roxanne understood. "Ah!"

"Got it?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"Welcome. Now try it on your own." He sat on her bed again and continued reading. But after a while she threw her pen away. He raised his eyebrows. "Another problem?"

"No, I'm just a little distracted by a question that's been bothering me since yesterday evening."

He sighed and put the book away. "Which would be?"

"Why on earth did Layla call you cutie? I thought she's been into Will since first grade."

Warren thought for a moment. Then he began to speak. "There was this girl at Sky High. Gwen Grayson - who was actually Royal Pain, which nobody knew. Will had a crush on her and she asked him for Homecoming when he was actually supposed to meet Layla at the Paper Lantern, where I work. So she was sitting alone and we talked a little. She must've misunderstood me somehow because she assumed it was OK that she told Will I had asked her for Homecoming. But in the end I helped her make him jealous, I didn't like him very much at that time. One day she saw Gwen take his hand and walk around with him like a couple. Unfortunately I was sitting around somewhere near, so she sat down next to me, took my hand and said something like Hi Cutie, how are you? I'm so excited about homecoming! Then my hand started to smoke."

"Did it work?"

"Yes. The problem was that Will had dumped Gwen the night before Homecoming and he hadn't found another date, so…"

"What happened to Gwen, I mean, Royal Pain?"

"She was defeated. Your father might know her."

"I doubt that. He's the night guard for the male criminals."

"Ah well…but in her armour she looks quite asexual. Even the Commander hadn't known she was a woman."

Roxanne grinned. Then she continued her homework but was soon interrupted.

"She was good friends with Taylor." Warren stared out of the window, obviously deep in thoughts. "I still wonder how I could ever fall for her. I was such an idiot. I'm so sorry for my behaviour towards Layla and Magenta." Suddenly he looked at her. "You were right, it really wasn't their fault, Nobody."

"Is that my new nickname now? Then you're Never."

He smiled. "Was it actually just this shirt that made you freak the hell out?"

"Makes me look quite shallow-brained, doesn't it? But it was only the last straw."

"Why do you hate pink so much, anyway? I thought most girls like pink."

"I'm one of the few who don't. Pink is too… girlish, too shallow and bright", she halted at the word bright, "and it is the brand mark of Barbie."

"So what's the matter with Barbie?"

"Heavens! Barbie is some bitchy, unrealistically pretty slag with oversize…you know what."

"I have never even looked at one."

"Yes, but you are brainy enough to complete my sentence yourself."

"Hm." He smirked. "Anyway, Layla was right. These braids do look rather cute than anything else."

"Am I still wearing them?" Roxanne asked, shocked. She grabbed her brush, dissolving the hair ties. Warren watched her with fascination. Within twenty seconds the tame braids had turned into wild curls that framed her face and fell down on her back. Roxanne shook her head, her hair swirled through the air. Suddenly she stopped. It was quiet for a moment. Then the doorbell rang. "Dad!" she called and stormed down the stairs. Warren followed her. Mr Storm was just hugging his daughter when he saw him. "Ah, Warren", he said. "Your father asked me to ask you to come home at least for lunch."

"Erm...if he wants it, I'll do him the favour. But I won't come back before seven o'clock, when my shift ends." Duncan nodded and went upstairs.

"I'd love to see you work", Roxanne smirked.

"Fine, then I'll come and get you before it starts", he replied with narrowed eyes. "Would you let me through now?" She stepped aside. "See you."

"See you." He disappeared behind the house. She looked after him and scolded herself for it. _What's up with you? Go in now, it's cold today. Warren Peace...as if!_

* * *

At half past four Warren returned. Roxanne had been waiting outside the house. "Dad's asleep", she whispered. "I didn't want him to wake up."

"Guess that's a good idea", he muttered and examined her coat. "Hey, that's cool. I've never seen you wearing it before."

"Cam didn't like it."

"He must have been very patronising."

"Where were you the last few weeks? He _was_! - And I was incredibly stupid."

"You _were_?" he scoffed playfully. She hit his shoulder. His hand burst into flames, causing her to jump off the pavement. "Be nice", he warned her.

After some time they reached the Paper Lantern. The back door opened. "Ah good", Ms Tanaka said. "Lan Chi is ill today. Your escort can take her shift."

"Um, actually..." Warren began, but Roxanne interrupted him. "Of course I can. I just don't know what to do." - "That's no problem. I'm sure Warren can show you. Do you have any questions?" Ms Tanaka went into the kitchen.

"Yes. Is there any such thing as a sprinkler system? Just in case... a candle tumbles..."

"Funny you ask, girl. We have one, but it doesn't work. We have wanted to have it repaired for ages, but the plumber hasn't come yet. Let's just hope nothing happens."

"Yes, let's hope", Roxanne agreed, throwing a glance at Warren. He looked at her with his I-will-kill-you-if-you-say-another-wrong-word look. "I think we should put away our jackets, don't you think so, too, Rox?" he said threateningly. "Good idea", she grinned and followed him. "What are you playing at?" he growled, hanging up his beloved leather jacket.

"Just in case of an accident", she replied. "Does she know...?"

"Are you mad? No! And now come, there's work to do."

He was right. After half an hour Roxanne was tired. But she was determined to stay. A family entered the restaurant and she went to serve them. That was when she noticed the blonde Warren had to wait on. Obviously she fancied him, looked at him with half-closed eyes and cocked her head. Her voice became higher when she spoke to him. As soon as he left, she spoke into her mobile again. Her voice was deeper then. She was sitting alone, connected to a friend with her mobile. During the next ten minutes she continued flirting with him, but he didn't react. He stayed cool and just did his job. However, when Roxanne had brought the family their meals and he had to go to Blondie, he murmured into her ear: "Can't you take her? She's worse than a squared Magenta multiplied by a squared Layla!" She pressed her lips together, trying to hide her grin. Carrying the empty tray to the kitchen, she left him alone in his misery. The blonde had obviously lost patience and became direct. "You're one of the inapproachable ones, aren't you, Cutie?" she piped with that horrible, high-pitched voice. Roxanne winced at the word "cutie". The tray fell to the ground when she spun around and ran towards him. The candle had set the table-cloth on fire. She let it rain from the ceiling and pushed Warren aside. "Don't!" she hissed. Blondie screamed and didn't move.

Finally, Warren calmed down and the fire went out. He helped Roxanne clean up the mess. To their surprise Blondie didn't want to leave. When Roxanne brought the burnt cloth into the kitchen, Ms Tanaka said: "We were really lucky the sprinkler system decided to work right now."

"Yeah", she muttered, "incredibly lucky." But she was glad when the shift was over. Leaving the restaurant, Warren offered: "I'll walk you home."

"How nice of you." She raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry, Rox. That really wasn't a good start here. But thank you for...eh...repairing the sprinkler system."

"No problem. That was fun, actually. Like some action scene in a film. But I knew Blondie meant trouble."

"Blondes always mean trouble to me", he growled."Can we change the subject, please?"

"Hmm... How was the family gathering?"

"Surprisingly relaxed. Well, now that we know about our fathers' friendship and so on... and I'm friends with Stronghold. When Dad found out, he said something about as we forgive those who trespass against us. That was more unconcerned that I thought it would be. He didn't even freak out when he found out I had worn his tux last Home- hey, speaking of it: Would you like to go to Homecoming with me?"

Roxanne was perplexed. But she saw he was serious about it. "Uh, I mean, yeah, of course... To what do I owe the honour?"

He shrugged. "Who else should I ask?"

"Good point."

"So that was a yes?"

"Yes."

"What colour is your dress?" Warren wanted to know.

"What? - I don't know yet", she replied, even more confused. "Why?"

"Well, it should go with my tux. Black and white."

"Sure, I'm not going to wear a brown one."

"Pink?" he suggested. She pretended to vomit and boxed his shoulder again. It was thundering. "Be nice if you want to get home nice and dry!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Sky High belongs to Disney. And – God be my witness – that's not me.

A/N: To those who'll understand it – the goddess. Not Arty.

**Chapter 7**

"He _asked you_ _for_ _HOMECOMING_?" Duncan Storm exclaimed with disbelief. "What have you _done_ to him? I thought the boy was completely anti-social."

"He isn't. Dad, please stop shouting, he might hear you."

"OH, SO THAT WOULD EMBARRASS YOU?" he said loudly.

"Dad!" Roxanne punched his arm. "Shut up, you're waking him!"

"No need", Warren yawned, entering the kitchen. "I'm afraid it was impossible _not_ to overhear you."

"Sorry, boy", Duncan said. "Apart from that, did you sleep well? Had sweet dreams?"

"Yes to the first, I don't know to the second. Um…I'll go home at ten, is that OK?"

"Yes", Roxanne answered. Her father was a little distracted by the pain in his foot (where the marks of two really sharp toenails were clearly visible). "Coffee?"

After breakfast Warren left and so did Mr Storm. Roxanne studied a little and got prepared for Monday. For lunch she ate a sandwich and watched the postman bring a few letters. She went out to receive them. In the living-room she stumbled over the carpet and the letters fell down. Sighing, Roxanne knelt down to pick them up. Suddenly she froze.

A letter from Chile. Antofagasta. Addressed to: Miss R. Storm, Maxville.

Her fingers trembled when she ripped the envelope open. A white card fell out. She needed a minute to gather the courage to open it and read it.

_Antofagasta, 23__rd__ of September_

_Dear Roxanne,_

_Happy Birthday! I__ hope you and your father are fine up north in Maxville. Here in A. it's just getting wormer and wormer, you know what it's like. And all the neighbours say they really miss you. Mostly Inma, of course. She keeps asking when you're coming back. Little children are so cute._

_Use your sixteen-year-old brain to survive. I guess living with…your lot is dangerous. Do me the favour. I wish you a really good day._

_I love you._

_Mum_

The phone rang. Roxanne got up and wiped the tears off her face. The letter dropped when she answered the phone. "Storm."

"Roxy, that you? It's me, Magenta."

"Hi, Maj."

"Listen, I wanted to ask you - are you fine?"

"That's what you wanted to ask?"

"No. You sound hoarse."

"Caught a little cold."

"Ahhhh yesss. Right, I wanted to ask whether you'd go shopping with Layla and me on Wednesday."

"Why?"

"Uh, Homecoming?"

"Right…Wednesday it was? I'll come."

"Great!" Magenta sounded happy. "Wait, does that mean you have a _date_?"

"Maj, I'm not in the mood for that, OK? We'll talk tomorrow."

"Oh well…but you're not gonna get away so easily."

Roxanne tried to smile. "I know. See you."

"See ya, Rox!"

Monday. Ron Wilson patted the steering-wheel of the Sky High school bus. Step by step the bus filled with chattering, giggling, humming pupils. As soon as Roxanne joined them, Magenta grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the seat next to her. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she claimed.

"Not here, Maj!" Roxanne hissed. "Girls' toilet. Lunch break. OK?"

"But no more excuses then", Maj ordered. "We need to know, Layla and me."

"Yes, and Layla will tell Will, and he will tell the other boys, and soon the whole school will know. Now please let me learn for that stupid Chemistry test."

"Hey", Will said, turning around. "It's next week, not today."

"Sure?"

"Yes", Layla affirmed. Magenta grinned nastily. Sighing, Roxanne put her folder in her bag and turned away her head demonstratively. The Asian girl and the flower girl looked at each other and pouted - not very seriously.

After lunch Magenta, Layla and Roxanne went to the toilet. Layla locked the door of a cabin behind them. "Now tell us. Who're you going with?"

"And who of you asked?"

_Okay, you knew this would come, Roxanne Storm. Now take a deep breath, close your eyes and just tell them it was…_

"To both questions - Warren."

"Wha – oh my gosh, _oh my gosh_, OH MY GOSH!" Magenta was going bananas. Layla giggled so hard she had to lean against the door. Roxanne looked annoyed. "Why is everyone so surprised at that?" she said angrily. "He is a boy like everyone else, and he asked me for homecoming like Will, Zach and all the others did as well."

"Yes, but – Warren! Warren Peace! Last time he went to Homecoming to get at Will", Layla explained.

"And _se __enrolló__ con_ Taylor that evening."

"So what? Just leave me alone, alright? I'm definitely not going to ask him about his reasons."

"Oh, we know", Layla said. "So, Maj, what kind of dress would you suggest?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes and left the cabin. The girls ran after her. "Stay here, you little coward!" Laughing, she stormed out of the toilet and almost knocked over Taylor, who had stopped snogging her new boyfriend Cameron for a few minutes to refresh her make-up. "Hey!" she squeaked. "Do you think I want to walk around like a squaw?" Her lipstick had slipped and drawn a pink line across her face. "No Indian woman in their right mind would dress up like you", Roxanne replied then looked at Warren who happened to be present. "And you called _me_ a girlie."

He grinned slightly. "That was before you went normal", he replied. "C'mon, Medulla's waiting." Roxanne thumbed her nose at Maj and Layla, who shot her a We're-gonna-tickle-you-to-death-for-that-and-you-won't-escape-us look and followed them to the Mad Science laboratory.

On Wednesday the girls met at the mall. "I never really liked shopping until there was a reason for it", Layla admitted and hugged Maj and Roxy. "So, do you know what kind of a dress you want?"

"I guess yours has to be green", Maj grinned. "But we'll choose a different shade of colour this time. The last one was horrible."

"Thank you very much!"

"No really, the green was too screaming. Don't worry, we'll find something nice."

"I reckon yours will be black and magenta?" Roxanne smirked. They burst into giggling and started strolling through the shops. Magenta and Roxy almost went bananas because Layla wouldn't accept any other colour but green. Finally they found a gown made of dark green silk in which the hippie looked like a Greek goddess. "Just add a small silver belt and do your hair and Will thinks he's invited Artemis herself", Roxanne said with admiration, helping Maj close the hooks of a (black and purple) sleeveless mini dress with a lot of lace on the frilly skirt. "No, Rox, let it be", Maj sighed. "Not gonna wear a dress I'm unable to put on myself."

"Hey, what about that one?" Layla pointed at a dress which consisted of a white, sleeveless, ruffled blouse, and a purple skirt with black lace.

"Hell Hippie, I don't like white, you know that!"

"Yeaaah, just listen. You could wear a black jacket with it. Or a vest."

"That's true, guinea-pig, and you could get dressed yourself", Roxanne grinned. "Shut up, you're not much easier, Bad Boy's girlfriend", Maj snapped.

"I'm NOT his girlfriend! Not in a hundred-"

"-seconds?" Layla interrupted her. Roxanne bit her lip and scowled at them. "You can't think about anything else, can you?"

"Well I can", Maj said and left for the fitting room. Layla and Roxanne were still looking in different directions when she came back. "Thanks, Lay, it fits perfectly. And I have a suitable waistcoat at home. – Now, Rox, you still need a dress. I thought about one with a décolleté that shows your belly button, in some nice pink…"

"Go to hell, Maj", she sighed. "Actually I don't want a coloured dress."

"What then? White? Black? Silver, golden? _Transparent_?" They started giggling again. Layla had to grab one of the hallstands to avoid kissing the dust. "Hey", she said in surprise. "We haven't had grey yet, have we?"

"Grey?" Magenta repeated slowly. "No, but that's an idea."

"Because this one is perfect for you, Miss Storm", Layla explained and showed them the dress she had accidentally pulled down.

"You actually survived it?" Warren grinned when he met Roxanne on Thursday morning.

"Yeah, but don't ask how many nerves I've lost", she joked. Layla linked arms with Will. "Don't listen to her, Warren, she's exaggerating it. But we found a nice dress for her-"

"Don't tell him!" Maj had clapped her hand over Layla's mouth. "Heavens, Magenta, we're not getting married!" Roxanne hissed and rolled her eyes.

"Oooh yes, she's quite touchy about that", Layla giggled. Roxanne took her eyes off Warren and glared at the girls. "I'm going to tell Will and Zach about yours if you don't leave it _this instant_", she threatened. They were perfectly quiet. Warren snorted. "Nice one, Storm."

They passed Cameron and Taylor – snogging, for a change. Zach looked at them, murmuring: "Hey, did you know eating dog pooh was more hygienic than what they are doing?"

"Eeks yuck, Zach, you're so disgusting!" Layla retched.

In Mad Science Warren looked at his classmate with slight worry. "What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

"Uh, what?" Roxanne tried to sound innocent but failed poorly.

"There's something on your mind. Don't deny it."

"Mum sent me a letter", she murmured.

"Really? But Rox, that's great, isn't it?"

"Wait until you've read it", she replied.

"I'm allowed to?" He raised one eyebrow in exaggerated surprise, making her smile involuntarily. "If you could combine it with another extra Chemistry lesson…"

-A/N: Wow, two chapters a day. Uh, no, the last one had been on my account for a while. Took me two months to realise I hadn't updated it yet. Well yeah, the first version went kinda quickly…so I decided to give them more time. -


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, you already know…Sky High belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Dear Mum,_

_Thank you for your letter and say hello to Inma from me. Dad and I are alright, I__ go to school like everybody else and no one has tried to kill me yet. The weather is…stormy and rainy, but not too cold (just the way I like it). Dad is quite busy watching the villains and now I've got to stop because I have a date with the son of one of them._

_Love,_

_Roxanne_

The doorbell rang. Warren stumbled inside. "Why don't you prefer sunlight and heat like everybody else?" he grumbled. "You're such a freak."

"Says the Sky High bad guy with a red pyro streak in his hair."

"Freak."

She rolled her eyes. "Kick the mainstream. You don't want to be like everyone else, either, do you?"

"No, but you're extraordinary enough, even without your fondness for bad weather."

"Thanks." She grinned.

"You know what I mean. Now, where is your laboratory?"

"My what?"

He laughed. "Just joking. Where shall we learn?"

"Bloody funny. Come on!" Roxanne went upstairs to her room. "Inkdeath" lay on her bed, her Chemistry folder on the desk. Warren took some strange gadgets and bottles from his bag and put them on the desk. "Experiment", he mumbled as an explanation.

Two hours later he finally started the experiment, using his thumb as a Bunsen burner. "This is sodium nitrate reacting with carbon and sulphur. The results are…wait a little…" They waited until thick smoke poured out of the test tube and Warren put his thumb away. "There we are…sodium nitrite, sulphur dioxide and carbon dioxide."

"Which is toxic…?"

"Kind of. I'd advise not to breathe it in. Come!" He opened the window, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Great", she said, rolling her eyes. "Can I sleep in there tonight?"

"You want to sleep? It's Homecoming today!"

"Oh", she said, shocked. "Oh no, Warren, you'll have to go, the girls will be here in…" Roxanne threw a glance at her watch, "…half an hour."

"But you have to show me your mother's letter first", Warren insisted. The girl nodded and, having gone down the stairs, handed him the letter. "There."

He read the letter quickly. "Charming. Do you feel like being in danger among, ahem, your lot?"

"Of course. Boo!" She ducked behind one of the armchairs.

He bared his teeth. "I burnt your hand, remember? And I'm Barron Battle's son. Fear me!"

Her smile faded away. "With you one always _knows_ what's happening", she murmured.

"Talking about Bright, are we?"

"Hm. You know, he can make you _forget_ by a look into your eyes."

"I know, Nobody. Did you ever look him directly in the eyes?"

"Once…I'm so afraid I might've missed something!"

He bit his lip, frowning when he looked up again. "You have."

"What?"

"You had seen him snogging Taylor a few days before your birthday. He came over, said something like I'm sorry, darling and made you forget."

Roxanne went pale. But just for a second. _He isn't worth it. _"I knew it."

Warren looked at her somehow pitying. "Seeing them all the time must be hard for you."

"It's OK", she said. It was true, she felt it; she _was _fine with that. "You heard Zach…"

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go back to Chemistry. Your room should be safe by now."

It was cold inside the room. The girl shuddered and closed her window, watching Warren tidy up his stuff. He gave her a questioning look. "Are you cold?"

"A bit", she replied hastily. "But don't worry, I'm fine."

"You don't want me to set your room on fire", he stated. "Don't worry, I was _not_ gonna do that." He sat down next to her and playfully put an arm around her shoulders. "Warm enough?"

"Whoa", Roxanne said with surprise. "You're hot."

Warren raised one eyebrow and grinned smugly. "Thanks."

She blushed. "No, I didn't mean you're – no wait – what – what I wanted to say was – what body temperature do you have, like 107 degrees Fahrenheit?" _Damn, why do I have to stammer now?_

"A little more. But you didn't mean I _what_?"

"I wanted to say _'I didn't mean you're hot in _that_ way'_, but…" _That would've been a lie._

"Thus, I _am_ hot in that way."

She looked at her watch and freed herself of his arm. "Warren, I'm afraid you have to go. Now."

He nodded, still grinning. "See you later."

* * *

Layla, Magenta and Roxanne really were having fun. First of all, they did each other's hair. To complete the "Greek Goddess" style, Layla got a chignon and two single strands hanging to both sides of her face, Magenta had her hair straightened and Layla plaited it, adding some purple and silver beads. Roxy insisted on a silver ribbon and nothing else in her wild curls. Then they started painting their faces. When Layla's hand accidentally slipped and she had a green line across her whole forehead, the girls burst out with laughter, started overdoing it and in the end they looked like a soldier on the hunt, an actress for the role of Balthasar in a nativity play, and an alien. Giggling, Maj took a photo and escaped to the bathroom. Having cleaned their faces, Roxanne panted: "And now we're gonna work seriously." But while saying that, they started laughing again, tears running down their faces.

Finally they had managed to get fully dressed without any more accidents. Duncan Storm, who had come home just a few minutes ago, admired the Homecoming girls. "You look great", he said and proudly put an arm round his daughter's shoulders. "How do you get to Sky High?"

"Bus", Roxanne answered shortly and grabbed a short black jacket from her chair.

"When will you be back?"

"Dunno yet. I'll call you, Dad, _¿estás de acuerdo?_"

"Yes, that's OK for me. Just don't go anywhere else. And keep out of mischief."

"We'll try. But you have to watch the baddies carefully, to avoid another Royal Pain disaster." Layla knew what she was talking about.

"Yes please. I don't want to scurry through the drains as a guinea pig again." Magenta rolled her eyes. Roxanne threw her a puzzled look, but Maj refused to give an answer.

There were very few people on the bus, just a few freshman couples and Ron Wilson. The girls took seats in the back row of the bus. "What was that thing with Royal Pain and the guinea pig?" Roxanne asked curiously. Layla told her what had happened last Homecoming. "Let's hope this one is a bit more untroubled, I was sick with worry when Warren and I watched Will winging through the window."

"Hey, but if something happens, we'll do the thing Medulla told us about", Maj said and her eyes began to sparkle. "You know, the Power Circle."

"Is it that one where you hold each others' hands to unite the powers?" Roxanne asked with slight excitement on her face.

"Yes, that. I thought it was pretty cool. Why don't try it someday?"

Layla looked at her friends with anxiety. "Because, as you seem to have forgotten, it is very risky. If you let go the wrong moment, you will be killed by the incredible forces created in the Circle. And you have to work as _one_ person, like a rat king."

"Hey! I'm not a rat, Hippie, I'm a guinea pig. I don't have a _tail_!"

"You know what I mean."

"Hell, Layla, do us a favour and don't be such a kill-joy, we were just joking", Roxy said amusedly. "It's not like I asked my dad to free Baron Battle, or better, Royal Pain to let them spoil the party. We'll have a nice and peaceful Homecoming – despite Taylor and Cam snogging in front of the whole school", she frowned for a second, "-and it will be a great evening."

The bus stopped at Sky High. The girls got out and looked around, stunned. The whole school was gleaming like painted with phosphor, the stairs were decorated with chains of lights, along the windows someone had – obviously in consideration of Layla – placed plants: Virginia creeper, ivy, dog roses, honeysuckle; the smell of the latter two filling the chilly evening air. And on the stairs, Will and Zach were waiting for their girlfriends (Zach had asked Maj out the first week of the term). Will had managed to find a Stars-and-Stripes tie that went with his tux and Zach looked like a living torch, causing Magenta to give him her famous eye-roll. But she was smiling and took his hand when he kissed her on the cheek. Will put an arm around Layla and gave Roxanne and enquiring look. "You waiting for somebody?" he asked. "Because if not, we could take you inside with us."

Layla was just about to answer something when a deep, familiar voice behind Roxanne said: "I'll do that myself, if you don't mind."

Will stared at Warren in disbelief until Layla stepped on his foot. "No, we don't", she smiled. "We'll just, uh, go in already. Come, Will." She dragged him to the school with a very determined expression on her face, muttering something which sounded like: "Honestly, how can you have been so blind, Zach and you? We discussed the dress just a few days ago!"

Roxanne chuckled. "Hi, Warren."

"Hi, Storm. Shall we go in?"

She shrugged and the two of them entered the school. "_Dios mío_", the girl muttered when she saw the gym. "What's happened here?"

"Homecoming", Warren said as an explanation. "Have I mentioned you look gorgeous tonight?"

"No", she said with surprise, "but thanks. You look…" She thought for a second, a grin spreading across her face. "…hot."

He slapped her on the back. "Stop that."

"Well, it's true."

"Alright, I believe you. Now can we quit the subject?"

"If it makes you happy…" she sighed. Warren stood still and pulled her around. "May I have the pleasure of the next dance?"

"You may", she said. They were playing _Pokerface_, a perfect song for Disco Fox; half the school was dancing. But someone was missing… "Have you seen Cam and Taylor?" Roxanne murmured, dodging Ethan's foot.

"No. No complaints there. – Why does Ethan have to dance, anyway? He's just disgruntling his date."

"Who is she?"

"Lan Chi Tanaka."

"What – your workmate? Is she a heroine, too?"

"Yeah, she can cut things with her fingernails."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. You should see her slice carrots and ginger. It's incredible." Warren slowed down, the music had changed. "Need a break?"

"Mhm…I don't like that song." Roxy threw back her hair ad took a deep breath. "Wow, Warren, I didn't know you could dance!"

He nodded affirmatively. "My mum taught me." They sat down, soon joined by Magenta, Zach, Will and Layla. Ethan and Lan Chi were still tearing up the dance floor in their own inimitable way.

"Phew. This evening is great!" Maj breathed out. "And I haven't seen _BrightandFrío_ anywhere. Have you?"

"Nope", Will said with a frown. "I wonder…They wouldn't miss a chance to show the whole school their relationship."

"Not like there was any need, man", Zach muttered. "Hey, Magenta, you wanna dance?"

"No."

"Me neither", he declared, grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the dance floor. Layla persuaded Will, Roxanne and Warren to join them and soon they were dancing again, whirling through the gym, chasing each other from one corner to another. People fled from them, trying to avoid being pushed aside; the teachers too busy to notice what was going on (Miss Hamilton and Coach Boomer had somehow disappeared…together). Roxanne's and Magenta's hair swirled through the air, as did Layla's dress. The boys secretly cursed their tuxes: It was getting wormer and wormer. Everybody else was sweating, too; the heat in the gym was nearly insufferable –

But suddenly it was cold. As cold as ice. _Freezing_ cold.

"Oh, no", Warren whispered and took them back to their seats. Just in time: Roxanne's mobile was ringing. She picked it up.

"Roxy?"

"Dad!"

"Roxy. Be careful. I'm sorry, but half an hour Smithers noticed that four prisoners had escaped. They can be anywhere –"

"I know", she interrupted him hoarsely, staring at the doors like everybody else. "Dad. They're here." She switched the mobile off.

"And not alone", Will muttered. "There they are."

"Taylor and Cam, man", Zach said a little too loud. Maj clapped her hand over his mouth, but it was too late. The blond ice queen looked around. "There they are, Cameron", she said in a high, frosty voice. "Hello, Warren. Hello, Roxanne. Nice to meet you."

Warren's answer was drowned by Will's gasp. "Royal Pain!"

"Rrrright you are, Strrrrroooonghold", the armoured villain behind the two rumbled. "Ah. Look, friends, who's with them."

"Penny!" Layla and Magenta spluttered. The dark-skinned girl who seemed very fond of herself walked like on the catwalk, swinging her hips.

"S-Lash!" Ethan and Zach exclaimed at the sight of two boys, one very fat, the other one very gangly. "Who?" Roxy whispered.

"Speed and Lash", Warren explained through gritted teeth. "Lan Chi?"

"Yes?" The young Asian was shaking.

"Find a way outa here and bring the others outside. Please!"

"Of course", Lan Chi said, eyeing the villains make their way towards them. "Come, girl."

"No!" Roxanne pulled her hand away. "I'm not going!"

"Rox, don't be stupid –"

"I won't leave you alone with these..._people_", she hissed. "_You_ don't be stupid, you can't fight them six against one!"

"Hey, the others are here!" Warren resisted.

She glared at him. "Don't you _dare_ to send me away." He shut his mouth. Lan Chi examined her nails and began to gather the younger pupils.

Will stepped forward. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I think you know that", Taylor laughed, her high, cold voice torturing their eardrums. "We want –"

"Rrrrrevenge", Royal Pain grumbled. Penny lifted her head a little higher and multiplied herself. Lash stretched his arms, Speed rubbed his hands. Cameron smiled nastily. "We aren't Taylor and Cameron anymore, either", he said. "We are Freeze and Pinkas."

"Pinkas?" Magenta heard Penny giggle to herself. "What kind of a supervillain name is that?" But Maj knew what it meant. _Pink_-as. Get it?

Roxanne clenched her fists. "Yes, we understand that. But what is your plan?"

"Oh, I think we'll start eliminating you", Lash grinned. "Ready, Speed?" His fat companion nodded.

"Stop!" Magenta called.

The villains looked at her curiously. "Excuse me?"

"Stop right there", Maj said. Her voice trembled just a little. "I don't think your so-called plan will work."

"And why not, guinea pig?" Penny sneered.

"Because", the girl told her, grabbing Zach's hand, "we also have a plan."

Layla and Roxanne stared at her in disbelief. "Maj, no!" Layla pleaded. "It's too dangerous!"

"It's the only chance we have", Magenta blurted out. She clasped Roxy's fingers, her friend was still holding the hand of Warren, who snatched Will's hand. Will held Layla and she and Zach took Ethan between them. As soon as the Circle was closed, the world seemed to come to a halt. They felt each others' heartbeat, the same blood pulsating through their veins, they were able to see the powers they intended to gather: like coloured gas or smoke behind a glass pane. The villains watched them with their mouths hanging open. "They must be crazy", Lash croaked.

"Well, no matter. We already knew they were", Cam said. "If they can do that, we'll easily be able to." Royal Pain, Penny, Taylor – pardon: Freeze, Cameron/Pinkas, Speed, and Lash formed a second Circle.

The others began to shake heavily. It felt like being stuck to the ground during an earthquake, but they didn't let go of each other's hands. Even if they had wanted to, it was impossible now. "Concentrate on your own powers!" Ethan shouted, because there was so much noise around them. A storm – not one of Roxanne's – joined the earthquake, things flew around, the wine cooler crashed to the ground, the tables toppled, some of the lights flickered and went out or exploded. Layla gasped when she looked at her hands: They were sending out green smoke. Her smoke mixed with Will's blue and Ethan's orange smoke. Zach's was yellow, Maj's purple, Roxy's grey, and Warren's was red –

It was then when she realized it wasn't smoke, but rather their powers, appearing as coloured…well, streams of power. The streams between two persons entwined around each other and grew to the centre of the circle where all streams formed one big, strong stream of light. If you looked at it carefully, you could make out shadows that formed airy figures: blue stars, green leaves, orange raindrops, yellow lightning bolts, purple guinea pigs, grey clouds and red flames. The stream rose and wriggled through the air like a giant, glowing snake, ready to attack the villains. _Their_ snake was ice blue, pink, white, red, and striped black and white. But it was a little smaller, Maj noticed with satisfaction. Now they just had to control what they had created. Not that easy: Layla and Warren were still very careful, while Zach simply didn't know what to do. With a shock Maj realized the Circle was about to break apart. "UNITE!" she roared. "Or we'll be destroyed by our own powers!" She squeezed Zach's hand. Layla took a deep breath and remembered Penny's filthy little fingers on her cheek and the sight of Will falling out of the broken window. The green stream grew stronger and the plants around the windows made their way into the gym. Warren gave Roxanne, who pressed her lips together and glared at the villains, a glance. When she felt his eyes resting upon her, she turned her head and looked him directly in the eyes. He quickly shook his head, burst into fire and concentrated on the flames surrounding him. The snake of powers began to flicker wildly and seemed to fight against itself until it was only an inch away from the villains' snake. There it exploded into a bright glow, causing everyone to shut their eyes. The heroes' powers chased the villains out of the building and the heroes followed them. Outside there were several cars forming an insuperable barrier for the villains. They had to stop and fight on a small area. This stole them their last escape way – running away. The heroes' power stream put itself over the other one and swallowed it. When it was just about to cut the smaller strings of power between the already weakened villains and the main stream, Layla, who had paid attention in Medulla's lessons, shouted: "Break it off! Now, or it'll kill them! One, two, three…GO!"

They let go the very same moment. The power stream exploded again, now free, and pushed them all aside, on the ground. Royal Pain, Penny, Taylor, Cameron, Speed, and Lash had no time to restore; within a few seconds they were surrounded by policemen – heroes, of course. Among them was also Duncan Storm. As soon as the villains were locked in the Black Maria, he rushed up to his daughter. "Roxanne! Are you alright?"

"Huh?" the girl murmured, getting up slowly and rubbing her eyes. "Dad, what're you doin' here…"

"When you hung up, I was mad. I told the men about your answer and we came here as fast as we could. Honestly, how could you possibly hang up after that? I was sick with worry, didn't know what was going on, I –"

"For God's sake, Dad. Nothing has happened. I'm alright and so are the others. And guess what they'd done if they had seen me talking on the phone."

Her father breathed out loudly. "Fine. But you're not staying here. I'll get _them_", he pointed at the Black Maria, "to prison and take you home." He helped her up and pulled her towards the car. Warren followed them, as he was still holding Roxanne's hand, in spite of the Power Circle having been dissolved. "But Dad!" Roxanne complained. "Not yet!"

"Yes, why don't you let them have some more fun this evening, Duncan", a voice from inside the car said, causing Warren to startle. A head with wild, curly hair and glasses appeared on the window. "I wouldn't like being driven home in a car full of villains, if I were her. Hello, son."

"Hi, Dad", Warren croaked. "Didn't know you were here."

"Well, we didn't actually plan this small trip", Baron Battle replied merrily, showing them his handcuffs. "Duncan here was just absolutely furious and ordered half the staff to come to Sky High, so no one was left to keep an eye on the most dangerous villain in the whole building. So he took me with him."

"But there's nobody here", Mr Storm argued. "Who will look after them?"

"Why don't we make an arrangement: You go and lock them up, then come back and take me home." Seeing her father's furrowed brows, Roxanne looked at him with big eyes and an innocent pout on her face. "Please, Daddy?"

He laughed, giving in. "Fine. But you're not going anywhere. Have fun."

"Thank you so much!" she beamed and hugged him heartily. "I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"I'll look after you", Warren smirked.

"Yeah, because that went so well earlier", she replied sarcastically.

"I just wanted to ask: Could _you_ keep an eye on _him_?" Baron Battle asked the girl.

"Of course", she nodded. "But no guarantee."

"Oh, I know. But thank you. Goodbye!" The cars left and soon only Layla, Magenta, Roxanne, Ethan, Zach, Will and Warren stood on the schoolyard. From somewhere behind them Coach Boomer and Miss Hamilton appeared, obviously drunk and not very responsive. They babbled something like "Ohmigod, whas goin on here? Ha we missd something importnt? Dun worry, kiddies, we're here, 's all right…" and went off to the toilets. Magenta rolled her eyes and snorted. "Definitely blonde." Layla patted the dust off her dress. "Do you think the others are alright?"

Ethan immediately disappeared to look for Lan Chi. Zach and Maj went back to the gym. Layla and Will came over. "Was that your father?" Will asked.

"Yes", both Warren and Roxanne answered. They exchanged a look and laughed. Layla sighed with relief. "Thank heaven it's over. Can't we just have a nice and quiet Homecoming? Anyway, I'm really tired. I guess most people will leave now."

"Shall I fly you home?" Will asked caringly. "I know you prefer the bus, but there's no one around."

"That would be very nice of you", Layla smiled and hugged Roxanne. "Goodbye, you two."

"Bye!" They waved after the flying couple. Warren put an arm round Roxanne's shoulders. "Shall we go in again?"

"Yes, but only to get my jacket, if you don't mind. I don't want to dance anymore. What about you?"

"Me neither. I'll wait here until you return, OK?"

She nodded and left. Warren sat on the lowest step and buried his face in his hands, rubbing his forehead. Gosh, he was tired. Saint Florian keep an eye on him. Small flames danced on the tops of his fingers when he tilted his head back and sucked in the air. After all it had been a pretty interesting evening. He grinned at the memory of the very first dance. A little villain attack…pah! And seeing his father in handcuffs hadn't shocked him as much as the last time. He seemed to get on well with Roxanne's father. The two men were probably plotting their wedding already…Hell, what was he thinking about? Though no one was around, Warren blushed, something which hadn't happened to him since his fourth birthday. Marrying Roxanne? What a stupid idea.

_Why?_ a small voice in his head asked. _You like her, don't you? You like her very much. _

We're too young.

_Ha! You're actually considering it. You _love_ her! _

Warren groaned. How could it have come so far? After the Taylor thing he had decided not to fall in love anymore. But Roxanne had changed everything: first annoyed him so much and then brought him back to his senses with nothing but a grin and some pink rags.

_Love, love, love her__ – _

"Shut up", he growled.

"Charming", Roxanne smirked. He startled. She smiled and sat next to him. "Have I interrupted an important conversation?"

"No", he murmured, gratefully for somebody real talking to him. "How are the others?"

"Nobody's hurt. Well, except for a freshman who tripped and grazed his hands. But nothing life-threatening."

Warren chuckled. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine", she answered thoughtfully. "Now I know what we go to this school for. It was quite exciting, facing real villains, not just you who tries to stop me from saving a dummy."

"Roxanne", he said with a strange tone in his voice.

"I'm fine, Warren, really. Not pretending anything, I swear. No need to make a fuss about things."

"Roxanne", he repeated. "Listen."

She fell silent.

"Hell, I don't know how to do this", he muttered. "Ah, anyway. I'll just try." And with that he leaned forward and kissed her.

She winced. Warren drew back. "Sorry. Should've known." But the voice in his head shouted with fury and pain._ Noooo! Please, please don't push me away!_

"Known what?" Roxanne wanted to know, she had blushed. "It is me who should be sorry. You've just perplexed me a little…I didn't mean to hurt you."

"So", Warren said slowly because he could hardly believe what he had just heard, "you don't mind?"

She shook her head. And kissed him back.

They sat there until the car arrived to bring them home.

* * *

Here we are, folks! This is _really_ the end. Maybe there'll be a sequel, but just maybe. There's so much other things left to do and it's not holidays yet.

Anyway, I want to say thank you to all of you readers and to those who reviewed. And special thanks to SailorBoo, who helped me a lot with this chapter: Thank you for so much useful advice. A cookie and a big, big smile for you!


End file.
